


Blossoms and Cocktails

by CloversDreams



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enkidu and Nefertari own a flower shop, F/M, Modern AU, Multi, Other, just two pairs of soulmates meeting for the first time, love at first sight is real, no grails or wars, rich bastards Ozy and Gil, who turn their world upside down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Enkidu scrunched their face and asked, “Are the two of you asking us both out?”“Yes! Wait… no! This is extremely confusing!” Ozymandias replied with a loud laugh. He looked around then picked a rose out of a nearby display. He bowed at the waist, offered the flower to Nefertari, and said, “I’d like the pleasure of taking you out for dinner this evening, my queen.”“That’s a twelve-dollar flower you just picked,” Enkidu muttered, not at all caught up in the same magic. They shut their eyes, shook their head, then sighed, “So if I’m understanding this correctly, he’s asking her on a date and that means you…” Enkidu’s voice trailed off and they looked at the blond who’d been far too silent for the last few moments.Gilgamesh was already offering them a rose as well when they turned his way. He had a defiant look in his eyes as he said, “I don’t bow to anyone. You should be honored that someone such as myself has taken a liking to you.”
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Blossoms and Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Ama for finally dragging my ass into Fate hell after years of me avoiding it. Bih (affectionate).

**Early morning**

Ozymandias’ head was held high as he marched down the sidewalk with an air of confidence about him fit for a king. It was a perfect morning for a stroll, if he did say so himself. It was warm, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, and the faint breeze that tousled his hair now and again was both playful and comforting.

Running a casino was a full-time job even with a partner, so it wasn’t often that Ozymandias took a day off for himself. Some higher power told him it was necessary the moment he woke up this morning. He wasn’t unwell, no, there was another reason that fate lead him to take this particular morning walk. He’d know it when he saw it. His gut told him so and it hadn’t ever lead him astray before.

Ozymandias smiled at the passersby who couldn’t seem to take their eyes off him. Naturally. He looked amazing. Not to mention his gold jewelry was surely catching the sunlight in the most elegant way any of them had ever seen. It wouldn’t surprise him if someone actually thanked him for walking down this street on such a sunny day. His grin widened at the thought. They were very welcome indeed.

He continued down the sidewalk, the click of the little heel on the very expensive shoes he wore echoing through the morning air. It was still so early that the sun only barely lit the sky yet the people he passed were hard at work opening their quaint little shops. As an entrepreneur himself, he respected that greatly. He understood all the time and effort that went into maintaining a place of business. Sure, none of these little shops were ever going to be as successful as _his_ business but he was proud of them all the same.

On a whim, Ozymandias decided to stop at a food truck for a drink. Hydration was extremely important, after all. He’d already had a hearty breakfast so hunger wasn’t an issue. He made sure to request a water from the back of the fridge. The vendor disappeared to get that and Ozymandias looked around. He really didn’t get out of the casino often enough these days.

Just when he was about to turn back towards the truck something caught his eye. No, not something. Someone. A woman in a flowing white dress that stepped out of one of the shops across the street. A gentle breeze blew and tousled her long, brown hair, which had pink flowers adorning it. She smiled before she tucked the shorter strands behind her ear to get them out of her face.

What manner of beauty was this? Ozymandias glanced at the vendor when they handed him his water then quickly looked away again. All of his attention was necessary for this. He didn’t move a muscle as he watched the woman water flowers outside of her shop. Once she finished, she took the time to shut her eyes and smell them. The way his heart clenched at the sight was strange. Though he couldn’t say he blamed it one bit.

It was after that when something even more incredible happened. Something that proved this was the very moment that fate wanted him to have today. The beautiful woman turned away from the flowers she was tending to and looked right at him. She smiled warmly and tilted her head ever so slightly then got right back to what she’d been doing.

Ozymandias felt like he was struck by a bolt of lightning. He’d never seen a smile as radiant as that in all his life. A goddess. That was the only explanation. He’d always had a theory that the gods never left the planet and still walked among us in disguise. Now he was sure of it. He could hardly believe what he’d witnessed. His heart pounded so hard in his chest that he was sure it’d burst free at any moment.

Though they hadn’t spoken a single word to one another, he immediately knew that she was The One. His gut feeling from earlier made perfect sense now. Fate deemed this his day to find true love. Ozymandias would never meet another that could compare to her splendor. No one else would stir such a whirlwind of emotions within him. His racing pulse and suddenly sweaty palms were proof enough. He had to marry her and start a family as soon as possible. With a dozen children and even more dogs. Actually, make that cats. He was quite fond of that one wrinkly, hairless breed.

Wait, no. He was getting way ahead of himself. He watched the vision parading around as a normal human step back into her shop. A divine beauty such as that needed to be properly courted and worshiped like the goddess she was. He’d do just that once his legs didn’t feel like they’d give out if he tried to move.

Ozymandias used the special gold-plated key to unlock the large doors before himself. He shoved them both open at the same time and stormed dramatically into the suite. He didn’t bother to try and control the volume of his voice as he shouted, “Gil! Gilgamesh! Come quickly!”

A moment passed, then another, and finally a man with blond hair appeared before him. It was a bit of a mess, probably because the guy was sleeping a moment ago. Not that Ozymandias cared. This was so much more important. Gilgamesh frowned as he looked from him to the still open doors behind him. Again, a trivial detail. This whole top floor of the resort only consisted of their two suites. There was no one else there.

“I saw a goddess today!” Ozymandias yelled. He motioned wildly with both hands as if that’d somehow emphasize the point.

“Ozy, my esteemed colleague! I have one important question to ask you before you continue!” Gilgamesh shouted right back.

“What!”

Gilgamesh’s brow furrowed and he crossed his arms then asked, “Why are you in my suite? Who gave you a key?”

Ozymandias rolled his eyes and waved said key dismissively in his direction. “I’ve had a copy of your key since we bought this place and moved in. Just in case.”

“In case of what…” Gilgamesh grumbled. He frowned, held up a finger, then walked away. He returned not a moment later with a cell phone in his hand. After typing a few things he paused and looked up at the dark-haired man then asked, “Wait a second. Are you the reason my horrendously expensive, imported bourbon has been draining faster than it should?”

“Does that really matter? This is so much more important than that!” Ozymandias exclaimed. He watched the blond turn his attention back to his phone then crossed his arms and frowned. His brow knitted together with his disapproval as he asked, “What are you even doing over there?”

“I’m telling my secretary to change the locks on the front door to iris scanners before the day is over,” Gilgamesh replied matter-of-factly.

“Cease your foolishness this instant, Gil.” Ozymandias removed his own phone from his pocket and waved it in the air. “Or so help me, I’ll release some of those pictures from that Christmas party. You know the one.”

Gilgamesh set his phone aside and narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms, held his chin in the air defiantly, and growled, “You wouldn’t dare. You’re not that stupid.” He stood there for a moment and waited to see if the other man’s determination would waver. When it didn’t Gilgamesh shook his head and sighed, “However, I’ll humor you since I happen to have a bit of free time.”

Ozymandias watched the blond motion for him to follow. He did so without bothering to close the doors behind himself. They went to the kitchen where Gilgamesh poured himself a drink of the bourbon in question and didn’t offer him a glass. Then they headed to the living room.

Gilgamesh sat completely stretched out across the only couch, leaving no space for anyone to join him, and crossed his legs at the ankle. He brought the drink to his lips, paused, glanced at his uninvited guest, then said, “Tell me your woeful tale.”

“What about my excitement makes you think it’s woeful?” Ozymandias asked.

Gilgamesh swirled his drink then took a sip before he finally replied, “Any tale that isn’t about me, yet I’m forced to listen to is woeful. Out with it, then.”

**Afternoon**

Gilgamesh was in stitches. He clutched his sides as he continued to laugh at Ozymandias. This guy who was constantly dripping with almost as much confidence as _him_ hadn’t even managed to go into the shop where he swore he saw the love of his life. Evidently he’d stood across the street long enough for people to get concerned and more than one had asked him if he was all right. That was freaking hilarious. Best friend or not, there was no way he should’ve told him this story. He’d never let the guy live it down.

It took far longer than Ozymandias would’ve liked for Gilgamesh to finally stop laughing and it showed in his expression. He didn’t care. This was his home, after all. His uninvited guest could wait until he’d laughed as much as he wanted. Gilgamesh wiped the corners of his eyes then stood. He put his free hand upon his hip and declared, “There’s no choice. I’ve got to see this so-called goddess for myself and decide if she’s worthy of you… or perhaps of me.”

“Don’t even think about it, Gil,” Ozymandias hissed. “I’ll slay you where you stand.”

“With what?” Gilgamesh snorted. There was no point in threatening someone if it wasn’t done properly. He rolled his eyes, shook his head, then set the empty glass down on the nearby end table. “Fear not, the mighty and powerful Gilgamesh shall solve your problem and get you the date you desire!”

“I don’t need your help getting a date,” Ozymandias snorted, “I wanted to know if you had that number to the horse-drawn carriage company we used in the past for various events at the casino.”

“I do not.” Gilgamesh shook his head.

Ozymandias shook his head as well and frowned. “I knew it was a longshot.” His gaze fell to his outfit and his brow furrowed. “I need to go change before I attempt to meet my future queen.”

“Indeed, you look like some common mongrel.” Gilgamesh agreed. He turned and started to walk away then waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder. “After I shower and get dressed I shall go to the shop in question and see for myself what the big deal is. I don’t care either way if you choose to join me.”

Of course Ozymandias had been ready and waiting to go by the time Gilgamesh stepped out of his suite. He’d figured as much. There was no way the guy wouldn’t want to go. A quick glance at his phone and he saw there were no emergencies that needed his attention at the moment, so he had time to spare on this trivial thing. Ozymandias was so incredibly lucky to have a friend like him that was willing to weigh in on this.

The shop in question, which apparently sold flowers, was quaint at best. The outside was boring, nothing about it caught his attention. A place like this was destined to leave no mark on society. It would just fade out of existence one day and not a single soul would care. Meaning it was probably run by boring, ordinary people. Such a place couldn’t possibly be where Ozymandias had seen the person he’d described. Surely there was some sort of mistake.

A glance at his companion and he knew that wasn’t the case. Ozymandias couldn’t seem to stand still. He combed his fingers through his hair, smoothed out his jacket, then held his chin in the air with great confidence. Yet even with that ‘I can conquer the world’ look upon his face the guy didn’t move from the spot where he stood. To think there was actually someone out there that could make the guy waver like this. Gilgamesh was even more determined to see this woman now.

He huffed softly then marched over to the door and yanked it open so he could stomp inside. The bell that jingled above his head was ridiculous, as was the nearly overwhelming scent of flowers. Gilgamesh took a second to look around. There really wasn’t anything of interest in this little place. Wall to wall flowers of every color imaginable. Some ornate vases. His own recreation room was larger and more appealing. Lastly, he certainly didn’t see any goddess.

“Welcome, is there something I can help you find?”

Gilgamesh turned towards the sound of the sweet voice, ready to disapprove of this so-called “vision” upon first glance. What he saw was not at all what he’d expected. This wasn’t the dark-haired woman that Ozymandias had described. Instead, the person before him had long, green hair that was braided to one side. They had a warm smile upon their face and their eyes shined like the rarest jewels known to man. Gilgamesh had no choice but to be captivated.

After a moment of silence, the green-haired person’s fingers curled as they gripped the tacky clay pot with hearts painted on it that they were holding. Their smile melted into a frown and the initially soft look in those stunning eyes was replaced by something hard, something disapproving. They blinked a few more times before they finally said, “Sir.”

Gilgamesh had been with countless women and men in the past but this person… they transcended all of that. It wasn’t often that he found himself left speechless. In fact, it was more likely that he’d make a scene than not. But looking at their captivating green locks and utterly flawless facial features left him too stunned to move. The flowers braided into that long hair only emphasized the natural beauty before him. It was in this moment that he understood exactly what Ozymandias said about being rendered immobile in the face of true beauty.

“Ah! Good afternoon! Do you work here?” Ozymandias chimed in.

Gilgamesh blinked a few times then turned to look at him. He had no idea when that guy even made it into the shop. He glanced back at the green-haired beauty to see that their attention was on his companion now. They smiled again as they nodded.

“I’m co-owner of this shop, yes. My name is Enkidu.”

“I see, great.” Ozymandias nodded. He leaned in closer than necessary as he asked, “Do you happen to employ a woman who is the walking embodiment of a goddess among us mortals?”

“No…?” Enkidu raised a curious eyebrow at him and leaned away ever so slightly

“You must know of her!” Ozymandias exclaimed. He motioned behind himself as he added, “She was watering the plants outside this morning! A vision of the truest beauty with a smile that could melt even the iciest of hearts! If she bat her eyes she could bring an entire empire to ruin!”

Enkidu looked like they were about to respond but stopped when Ozymandias stiffened and his eyes widened as if he saw something impossible. He was looking past them. It wasn’t clear if he was even still breathing.

A woman with a sweet smile and two pink flowers in her dark hair stepped up next to Enkidu. Going by the description, Gilgamesh could only assume this was the one Ozymandias had seen earlier. Lovely as she was, she had nothing on the person now glaring at his best friend.

“Good afternoon, sirs,” The woman hummed as she bowed her head respectfully. “I hope you’re finding our little shop to your liking.”

Ozymandias took a step closer to her and shouted, “My name is Ozymandias! It’s a pleasure– no– an _honor_ to meet you, goddess!”

“Goddess?” She turned towards Enkidu and blinked.

Enkidu stepped closer to her and said, “I’ve got this. You can go ahead and work on things in the back room.”

“Nonsense, I’m happy to see new faces in here.” She turned towards their guests and smiled. “I’m Nefertari, co-owner of this flower shop. Let me know if there’s anything I can help you with.”

“Actually–” Ozymandias began but stopped when Enkidu stepped between him and Nefertari. They narrowed their eyes and frowned at him disapprovingly.

There was a protectiveness about Enkidu’s actions that Gilgamesh found a bit infuriating. As he was in the room all eyes should be on him. Pretty ladies were only second best in comparison. This fire within him burned away the shock from earlier. It was time to get the attention that was rightfully his. Gilgamesh put his hands on his hips and declared, “My name is Gilgamesh and I’m a king!”

Everyone turned towards the blond and his little outburst. They all blinked at him as if not quite sure how to respond to that. It was Enkidu that finally broke the silence and asked, “You’re a what?”

“Co-owner of the Two Kings Casino and Resort, that’s right!” Gilgamesh laughed loudly while Ozymandias nodded in agreement. “And that makes me unofficial royalty!”

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Nefertari hummed. She smiled, tilted her head, then asked, “So would you like to order bouquets for a specific event?”

“What kind of event?” Gilgamesh asked right back. “We only host grand ones like weddings.”

“Ohh, I see,” Enkidu nodded, “the two of you are–”

“Wrong!” Ozymandias exclaimed before they could finish the thought. “We are business partners and sometimes friends. Though right now the second part seems like it’s up for debate.”

Gilgamesh crossed his arms then added, “And we have no interest in flowers.”

“Then why in the world are you in our shop right now?” Enkidu asked with an exasperated sigh.

“To ask you on a date, of course!” Ozymandias exclaimed with a smile that stretched across his face.

“Indeed. With my incredible connections, I can get us a reservation at the most expensive place in town.” Gilgamesh declared haughtily. A grin spread across his face and he added, “Booked or not, they always have a table ready for a king like me.”

Both Gilgamesh and Ozymandias started to laugh obnoxiously. Nefertari let out a soft ‘oh my’ and Enkidu’s eye twitched.

**Late Afternoon**

What a beautiful morning. Nefertari hummed to herself as she worked outside behind the shop. The flowers were all doing so well and she couldn’t be any happier. Soft chirping got her attention and she looked up to see a cute little bird perched on the rose vine archway. It hopped in place twice, tweeted, then looked at her. Nefertari smiled and held out her finger. The bird landed on it like a little perch then she pet its tiny head with her free hand.

“You really are a Disney princess in the flesh, huh?”

Nefertari turned toward the sound of her best friend’s voice then laughed. She shook her head and sighed, “Don’t be silly, Enkidu. Animals can simply sense a person’s intentions and I’d never mean them any harm.” She held out her hand and the bird flew away. Then she got back to tending to the different plants.

“Are the orchids doing any better?” Enkidu asked.

“Yes,” Nefertari nodded, “I’m happy to report that they’re doing well in this new spot we chose.”

“Good.” Enkidu was glad to hear it. Those flowers were lovely and deserved their chance to thrive. They glanced at Nefertari to find her staring then pouted. “What?”

Nefertari tilted her head and hummed, “Won’t you let me braid flowers into your hair today?”

“This again?” Enkidu groaned. “Why do you want to do that so badly?”

“It’ll help attract customers!” Nefertari chirped. They really underestimated just how stunning those long, green locks of theirs were. One day she’d get them to realize the truth.

“I don’t see how it would…” Enkidu muttered.

“You’re just going to have to trust me,” Nefertari replied with a smile. She pointed to a flowering plant and added, “That blossom means ‘true love’. Wouldn’t it be nice to meet your true love while wearing them?”

“You’re too good for this world, Nefertari,” Enkidu sighed. They sat on a pile of mulch bags and watched her start to pick the prettiest ones as she talked about how nice it’d be to meet someone that special.

Nefertari blinked away the memory. She couldn’t help but recall that earlier conversation as what she just heard really sank in. She blinked in surprise then looked over at Enkidu for confirmation that she hadn’t heard wrong. They looked just as confused as she was. That was proof enough.

Enkidu scrunched their face and asked, “Are the two of you asking us both out?”

“Yes! Wait… no! This is extremely confusing!” Ozymandias replied with a loud laugh. He looked around then picked a rose out of a nearby display. He bowed at the waist, offered the flower to Nefertari, and said, “I’d like the pleasure of taking you out for dinner this evening, my queen.”

She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. What a sweet gesture. This extremely handsome and well-dressed man sure knew just what to say to make her blush. Her heart fluttered excitedly in her chest as she accepted the offering. This moment felt like something out of a fairytale.

“That’s a twelve-dollar flower you just picked,” Enkidu muttered, not at all caught up in the same magic. They shut their eyes, shook their head, then sighed, “So if I’m understanding this correctly, he’s asking her on a date and that means you…” Enkidu’s voice trailed off and they looked at the blond who’d been far too silent for the last few moments.

Gilgamesh was already offering them a rose as well when they turned his way. He had a defiant look in his eyes as he said, “I don’t bow to anyone. You should be honored that someone such as myself has taken a liking to you.”

“Oh, my.” Nefertari turned towards the pair just in time to see Enkidu narrow their eyes at the blond and snatch the flower from his hand. The tension between them was practically palpable. She did her best to hold back a chuckle then turned back towards the dark-haired man and replied, “I’d be delighted to join you, Mr. Ozymandias.”

Hearts practically floated above Ozymandias’ head as he hummed, “Please, call me Ramesses, oh beautiful one.”

Gilgamesh glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and asked, “Why would you tell her to do something like that?”

Ozymandias didn’t take his eyes off of the shy smile on Nefertari’s face as he replied, “Because it’s my name.”

“It’s what? Who _are_ you?” Gilgamesh asked. He snorted then rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Enkidu. “Well, what say you? Are we having dinner or not?”

Nefertari turned towards Enkidu at the same time as they glanced at her. She offered them an encouraging smile and nod. Her eyes sparkled with nearly overwhelming glee. Her grin only grew when Enkidu looked back at Gilgamesh and reluctantly agreed.

“I can’t believe we both have dates later,” Enkidu groaned. They finished applying pink nail polish to the last nail on Nefertari’s left hand then motioned for her to set down the other.

“The flowers really worked!” Nefertari giggled. She was all smiles as she placed her left hand onto the table next and hummed cheerily.

Enkidu paused, looked up from what they were doing, and asked, “Are you implying that the arrogant jerk we just had the displeasure of meeting is my true love?”

“I might be,” Nefertari teased.

“You’re wrong.” Enkidu shook their head and got back to painting.

“That’s possible,” Nefertari nodded, “but I could also be right."

A few silent moments passed then Enkidu muttered, “I’m not dressing up for that guy.”

“You don’t have to,” Nefertari hummed.

“I don’t even see this as a date,” Enkidu added.

“I’m sure that’s why you haven’t stopped talking about it since they left,” Nefertari nodded. She stuck out her tongue when Enkidu looked up at her to give her a look. She continued to smile as she asked, “I wonder what Kingu would say about this whole situation?”

“Simple. They’d tell me to kick that blond guy’s ass,” Enkidu replied without missing a beat. Ever the supportive sibling, that one.

“You’re probably right,” Nefertari chuckled. She waited for Enkidu to finish painting her last nail then brought her hand to her face and blew on the wet polish. She watched Enkidu carefully as she said, “But I know you were intrigued by the guy, even if you won’t admit it. Why else would you actually agree to dinner?”

“So you weren’t left alone with some weirdo,” Enkidu sighed.

Nefertari snickered softly then said, “Oh, sweetie, you’re so transparent.”

Enkidu pouted and asked, “Meaning?”

“I’ve got mace and I know how to use it.” Nefertari assured them. She’d taken self-defense classes as well. She might be unintimidating to look at but underestimating her was a big mistake. Though she was sure none of that knowledge would be necessary on tonight’s date. Her cheeks darkened with rosy blush as she smiled to herself and admitted, “Besides, I thought Ramesses was rather charming. You know that I’m an excellent judge of character.”

“Fine,” Enkidu sighed. They put the brush back into the bottle and tightened it then set the nail polish aside. “But they owe us twenty-four dollars for those roses so make sure you order dessert.”

“Of course!” Nefertari laughed.

**Evening**

_That blossom means ‘true love’. Wouldn’t it be nice to meet your true love while wearing them?_

Enkidu recalled Nefertari’s words from this morning as they removed the flowers in question from their hair. Unfortunately, true love didn’t exist in this world. However, the purity of her kind smile made them wish to believe it did, even if only for the duration of the flowers being braided into their hair.

That was over now. Enkidu had to deal with getting ready for what would probably be a horrible date with an awful man. They removed the last of the flowers then worked on undoing the braid so they could run a brush through their long locks.

Sure, the guy was hot, there was no denying that… but where’d he get his personality from? A garbage can? One that was on fire, probably. The absolute worst part was just how many checkmarks Gilgamesh ticked on Enkidu’s personal ‘type’ list. Maybe if they could gag the guy– actually, that thought had some real potential and would definitely salvage the date. The thought made them snicker softly. If only.

As Enkidu looked through their closet, they were left to wonder just how much effort they should put into getting ready for a date they were reluctant to go on in the first place. How much effort said ‘I really don’t want to be here right now’? The bare minimum. With that in mind they chose their outfit and put it on. After brushing their long hair and a short internal debate over whether or not to pull it into a ponytail, then deciding not to, they were finally ready to go. According to their phone they weren’t running late which was good since they didn’t want to leave Nefertari waiting all alone.

Enkidu was glad to see a familiar face upon arrival at the restaurant. They hurried to Nefertari’s side and smiled when she lit up and hugged them. Her embrace was the most comforting thing in the world and helped to ease a bit of their worries about the evening they were about to have.

“I’m glad you came!” Nefertari chirped.

“I wouldn’t leave you to deal with those two on your own,” Enkidu assured her. It had nothing to do with wanting to see a certain blond bastard again because that wasn’t the case. It wasn’t like he was all Enkidu had thought about since he left the shop or anything.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Nefertari hummed. She looked at Enkidu’s outfit then winked and teased, “You’re not dressing up for him, huh?”

“This is the most casual article of clothing I own,” Enkidu replied flatly. “It’s basically a bedsheet.”

Nefertari put her hands on her cheeks and gasped, “Oh! Suggestive! How naughty!”

“It absolutely _isn’t_!” Enkidu shrieked. There was just no way that was the vibe this outfit gave off. It was the exact opposite of sexy. In fact, if anyone was wearing something naughty it was _her_ with that form fitting bodice and low cut back. She was a beauty that radiated warmth and positivity. Lots of eyes would be on her tonight, perhaps even all of them.

Whether or not Nefertari heard them was unclear. She clapped her hands together and smiled from ear to ear as she chirped, “We’re both wearing white dresses! We look like brides! How sweet!”

Enkidu stiffened at her words. Their cheeks darkened and they turned to leave and muttered, “I’m going home to change.”

Nefertari caught their arm and shook her head. “Too late.”

It was all Enkidu could do to whine in protest as Nefertari dragged them into the building. She really was stronger than she looked, sheesh.

Nefertari was delighted to find that their dates were already waiting once they were shown to their table. Enkidu wasn’t surprised. The two of them sat across from the men and Ozymandias immediately began to shower her with compliments. Enkidu couldn’t blame him. She deserved every single one. While that continued, Enkidu took a minute to observe the strange men that’d appeared so abruptly into their lives.

The both of them looked ridiculous. With their black silk shirts that weren’t even buttoned all the way, to the gold necklaces and earrings they both wore, Enkidu was left to wonder if they’d grabbed their clothes from the same wardrobe or something. Just how close were these two ridiculous characters? At least they had on different jackets. Ozymandias’ white one did look rather classy on him. That plus his shining smile sure had Nefertari smitten. As for Gilgamesh, well, Enkidu hadn’t known a suit could be gaudy until they laid eyes upon the gold one the guy wore. Wow.

A waiter stopped by and set down cocktails for everyone. Enkidu frowned at just how appealing the one in front of them was. Of course it had to be the same alluring crimson as Gilgamesh’s eyes. But somehow it promised that it’d be sweet if they just gave it a chance. Fine. Enkidu held up the drink in a toast then drank half of it in three sips.

As the evening progressed Nefertari and her date were all smiles. The pair were completely lost in their own little world as they hit it off stupendously. Enkidu reached for their drink– the fourth one at this point– but jolted in surprise when Ozymandias stood abruptly and started… reciting poetry? How ridiculous. Though Nefertari had the sweetest blush in her cheeks and couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Enkidu was glad to see her smile like that. As for their date, well…

“…And that was the fourth time I made an obscene amount of money by following my gut instinct. Impressive, I know.” Gilgamesh boasted. He snatched his drink off the table then chugged the contents.

Maybe it was the alcohol loosening their tongue, or perhaps it was the fact that this guy hadn’t stopped talking about himself since the date began, but Enkidu didn’t bother to hold back their feelings. There was a hard, disapproving look in their eyes as they asked, “You’re quite the arrogant prick, aren’t you?”

Gilgamesh leaned across the table so far that Enkidu had to lean back a bit. He smirked as he replied, “You want to kiss me so badly it makes you look stupid.”

Enkidu’s tongue darted from their mouth to moisten their lips. He wasn’t wrong. If the two of them weren’t in public right now things would be quite different. There would be more than one way to shut his arrogant mouth. At the moment, however, it was all they could do to narrow their eyes at the blond.

Ozymandias laughed loudly then exclaimed, “Sorry about him, he clearly has no idea how to court someone! He’s used to getting whatever he wants with minimal effort.” He motioned vaguely to the blond. “If he’s bothering you, I can have him forcibly removed.”

“The hell you can!” Gilgamesh hissed. 

Nefertari chuckled and shook her head. She smiled sweetly as she explained, “Don’t worry about it. Enkidu is actually into the arrogant type. They told me that there’s a certain pleasure in knocking someone like that off their high horse.”

Enkidu’s expression softened at the sound of her laugh. They turned towards Nefertari with a smile and hummed, “Please don’t make me sound like some sort of degenerate.”

“I would never, sweetie.” Nefertari assured them.

Enkidu went back to glaring daggers at Gilgamesh, only to find that the guy had sat back in his seat and folded his arms. The knowing smirk upon his face said that he welcomed that glare. Enkidu tsked then knocked back the rest of their drink.

“The food was delicious, I can’t thank you enough for the invitation, Ramesses,” Nefertari hummed with a warm smile.

“Ah, but the night is still young,” Ozymandias replied with a wink. He removed his jacket and gently laid it upon her shoulders. “Shall we go for a walk together on this perfect evening before I escort you home?”

“That would be lovely.” Nefertari turned towards Enkidu and her smile widened. Then she hooked her arm in Ozymandias’ and the pair headed out for their little adventure.

Enkidu frowned as they watched the pair walk away. The two of them were so carefree. If Enkidu personally believed in true love, they just might say that was it. A sudden presence near them made a shiver run down Enkidu’s spine. The blond practically radiated heat and was now close enough for Enkidu to _feel_ that.

“You don’t have to worry about them,” Gilgamesh said, “he’s a perfect gentleman, if not a little boring.” He grabbed Enkidu’s chin and pulled their face towards him, demanding all their attention. “Me, on the other hand? I’ve been called a scoundrel or worse on many occasions because I follow my gut. Do you know what that’s telling me right now?”

Enkidu shook their head as best they could. This bastard was so damn close. It’d be so simple for either of them to lean in just a bit and close that distance, but they wouldn’t. It was clear that they were both daring each other to make the first move.

Gilgamesh’s lips just barely brushed up against Enkidu’s as he said, “That you and I would be extremely compatible in bed.”

“I don’t even like you…” Enkidu managed to whisper. They had no idea why it felt like a blatant lie.

“Good thing you don’t have to like me in order to sleep with me,” Gilgamesh purred with a grin. His hand fell away from Enkidu’s chin and he ran his fingers through that long, green hair. “Well? What say you?”

Enkidu tilted their head upwards as if about to lean in for a kiss, paused, maintained challenging eye contact with the guy, and responded the only way their brain would allow. “Lead the way, my king.”

Gilgamesh’s eyes widened briefly but quickly melted into his amused look. He leaned closer and whispered into Enkidu’s ear, “I know that was laced with sarcasm, but you have no idea just how much you’ve turned me on right now.”

“Don’t I?” Enkidu asked without missing a beat. A knowing smirk spread across their face and they added, “You’re an open book.”

Gilgamesh tossed his head back and laughed loudly. He kissed Enkidu suddenly, making them gasp in surprise, then pulled away and replied, “You, my lovely defiant one, are in for one unforgettable night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enkidu is all smiles as they listen to Nefertari explain that she does feel like a Disney princess now that she found herself a prince the next day. Meanwhile, Enkidu ended up losing their voice last night… Gilgamesh sure made good on his promise o///o
> 
> So Enkidu and Gil start off as enemies in canon and like my brain went... lets play off that a bit... have them clash even though theyre clearly wildly attracted to each other
> 
> Ozy and Nef are just perfect together and deserve only the best things in life <3
> 
> Yeah Ozy and Gils outfits for the date are based on that one CE “The Sun and Gold Gamblers”
> 
> Enkidu and Kingu are twins in this AU. Kingu is living their best life traveling the world, happy as could be. Will return eventually just to judge Enkidu's new bf as siblings do.


End file.
